


Love Is Worth It:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Established Relationship, General, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Meeting/Meetings, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny surprises Steve with an unexpected gesture, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one.*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	Love Is Worth It:

*Summary: Danny surprises Steve with an unexpected gesture, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one.*

Commander Steve McGarrett was at their favorite lookout spot. He was meeting his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, who needed to see him immediately. **“I hope that Danno is okay”** , The Former Seal said thought to himself. He relaxed a bit, & smiled, as he heard the familiar purr of the camaro’s engine, as it parked next to the former seal’s truck.

“Hey, Babe, How are you ?”, Danny asked with a smile, as he sat down next to him. “I am fine, Danno, What’s this about ?”, He asked with concern. “I am okay, I have something to tell you”, He said, as he lets out a deep breath, & sigh. He hands him a small box, & said the next thing that comes from his heart.

“I just want to tell you that love is worth it”, The Blond said, as he got down on one knee. “You been the best thing in my life, Besides my kids, Would you continue to be part of my life, Will you marry me ?”, Danny looked at him with hope, & love. “Of course, I will !”, He exclaimed with happiness.

“We are gonna have a great future together”, The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile. “Yeah, We sure are”, Steve said with conviction, The **_Five-O Commander_** kissed him on the top of his head. They made their way to their vehicles, “How about dinner ?”, Steve asked, Cause he knew that his lover was tired, after such a long day. They hugged, & snuggled close together for a second, They held hands, til  
they got to their cars, & went home.

The End.


End file.
